


Talisman

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt – soft worn denim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talisman

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They belong only to themselves. This is a work of fiction. I'm not making any money.

The blue denim jacket lay across the back of the couch where its owner had tossed it. It was faded, worn at the elbows, and frayed at the edges. It reminded the blond man so much of its dark haired owner that he hadn’t the heart to shut it in the closet. So it continued to rest on the back of the couch where steel callused fingers caressed it like a talisman. 

The soft worn denim had listened to his rants, absorbed his tears and cushioned his head. It sustained his spirits through phone calls, voice mails, emails and silence. The lingering scent of his lover gave him comfort when loneliness squeezed his heart. 

When hope and the scent had faded, he came home to find the jacket gone. Thinking his cleaning lady maybe put it away, he went through every closet in the house searching. 

A deep grief settled in his chest at the thought of the reminder of his lover being gone. It seemed all the things he loved were disappearing from his life. 

The click of the lock drew tear bright eyes to the door. There was the soft worn denim stretched across beloved broad shoulders. 

One more time the soft worn denim absorbed his tears, listened to his rants and cushioned his head as the turmoil of the last six months poured out. 

Finally the storm passed, words of anger became words of forgiveness, forgiveness became love, love cemented the bond that had survived its greatest tribulation stronger for the talisman of soft worn denim.

~ Fini ~


End file.
